Omnia Causa Fiunt
by Dawn Willis
Summary: After the war is over, Lucius Malfoy must decide where to go when an unexpected development occurs in his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am no longer writing "For The Love Of A Half Blood" as I have no direction with that story so if someone wants to adopt it as their own, please message me and we can work it out. Now onto my new story.

D**i**sclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any characters except Lucius's baby.

Warnings: mpreg, past mention of Severus/Lucius

Chapter One

Lucius Malfoy had been a man who prided himself on never letting anyone take advantage of his body nor his heart. The serpentine tattoo that he bore on his left forearm was an indicator of one particular event that the wizard now regretted ever letting occur. The second was letting Severus Snape into both his and Narcissa's bed, allowing the younger wizard to take the last thing the Malfoy head had left that was pure.

Lucius stood regally, a glass of deep red wine in his hand as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange question his son about whether or not they had Potter. If anyone took a close look at Lucius, they would notice the dark circles underneath his once cool gray eyes, the gray tinge on his skin, and how unkempt he looked. His time in Azkaban hadn't done him well for neither his physical or mental health. The blond wizard now wondered why he had let a lowly half blood take the last portion of his virginity. It disgusted Lucius the next morning when he'd realize what had occurred but when he reflected on it, Lucius figured it had been because his wife had not gone near him since he came back to the Manor and Severus had been there to fill in a void of loneliness on that particular night.

He stepped forward to grasp Draco's shoulder when the younger Malfoy had said he wasn't sure if it was Potter or not. Lucius, in a desperate escape to get away from the thoughts of that night, looked at his son, trying to confirm it once again. "Well Draco? Is it Harry Potter?"

The younger version of what Lucius thought could be himself glanced at his sire with uncertainty in his eyes. "I can't - I can't be sure."

Lucius scowled at his son. "But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

"Draco, if we were the ones who hand Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-," he continued but was cut off by the werewolf, also one of the Snatchers that had brought the boy in, who had been watching the whole situation unfold.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" Greback flashed the older wizard a wry grin as Lucius turned to look at him. That smile caused an uncomfortable feeling grow in the pit of his belly.

"Of course not, of course not" Lucius whipped around to get a closer look at the distorted face of Potter. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"

He felt Greyback's gaze on his back and had the feeling that Greyback knew what happened between him and Severus. "That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Hex to me. There's something here - it could be the scar stretched tight..." he was determined not to look at Greyback's gaze once again. "Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

"I don't know!" Draco's voice was wavering. "I...maybe...yeah."

"But then that's the Weasley boy! It's them, Potter's friends. Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name?"

Lucius felt himself getting desperate and noticed from the corner of his eye that Draco was inching closer to Lucius and Potter.

"Yeah, it could be."

"Yes, yes it's Granger! And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!" he was muttering more to himself in that desperate tone and vaguely heard Bellatrix mention calling the Dark Lord.

"I was about to call him! I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house and it's therefore upon my authority-"

"You lost that authority when you lost your wand, Lucius," the woman hissed at him and tightened her grip on Potter.

"This has nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy," he responded back rather coldly and handed his wine glass to a seemly terrified Narcissa. "This is my house, Bella-"

The shrew of a woman sneered at him as he lost his reason and ordered the Snatchers to take the trio minus the Granger girl to the manor's dungeons when she started screaming about a sword not being in her Gringotts vault. He clutched a hand near the bottom of his abdomen, not knowing why he was doing that in the first place, when Bellatrix started torturing her for information and not wanting to watch anymore, he stepped forward.

"But we can find out easily! Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether or not the sword is real!"

Lucius waited while his son disappeared and then reappeared with a goblin who took the sword to confirm if it was a fake or not. He kept an ear out for any strange sounds, wanting the whole ordeal to be done with.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Lucius hushed the conversation as he heard some noises coming from below them. "What was that noise in the cellar?" he couldn't bring himself to say dungeon.

Peter Pettigrew hurried out of the room to check the ruckus below and Lucius backed up a little, playing with the hem of his shirt. Narcissa stepped forward and ushered Draco back to her side and the elder Malfoy slightly turned his head to the cellar.

"What is, Wormtail?" he called out with impatience present in his voice.

"Nothing!" came the nervous high pitched voice. Lucius said nothing more and averted his gaze downward.

"Well?" Bellatrix prompted. "Is it real?"

The goblin shook his head. "It is a fake." Lucius lifted his head up wearily and watched as a flood of relief crossed the witch's once beautiful features and then glanced at the Mudblood at her feet.

"We shall call the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix kicked at the girl and looked directly at Greyback. "There's no need for the Mudblood. She's yours."

Lucius felt his breath hitch at that and watched as Bellatrix touch her fingertip to her own serpentine e tattoo.

"NO!" a blur of bright red hair came darting from nowhere and Lucius spun around, grey eyes wide as a spell came hurtling towards him and he saw nothing afterwards.

He had been out cold for Merlin knew how long while a battle ensued and the trio escaped from his home. Lucius stirred as someone revived him and he groaned, hefting himself up and he found himself staring into the angry red eyes of the Dark Lord. His own eyes widened as he tried backing up further against the fireplace.

Lucius once again clutched at his stomach unsubconsciously as he waited for the wrath from his Master.

This is not going to down well, were his thoughts before he found himself at the end of a wand and the Cruciatus Curse, pain coursing like fire spreading through his body and the echo of his screams lingering in both his mind and the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I've been trying to get the information straightened out for Lucius and everyone else. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Light came through the windows of the normally dark library as Lucius was bent over a black, green, and grey tome with the golden lettering of "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" etched across the Malfoy family crest that was printed on the leather cover. He turned an aging page over, frowning as he rubbed a free hand over his aching chest and then soothed out the tight muscles in his neck. Lucius's eyes scanned over the page and he sighed in frustration.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

With a startled jump, Lucius looked up and stared at the concerned face of his wife. He hadn't noticed Narcissa entering the library.

If the aching around my nipples wouldn't be bothering me, he thought furiously, then perhaps I wouldn't be so distracted. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit as the blonde woman strode across the room to where he was sitting and held out a cup of tea to him. "I was just thinking, Cissy," he responded quietly.

Narcissa peered down at the book. "About the future of the Malfoys?" she looked at her husband. "When the Dark Lord wins, the future will be better."

"By eliminating those of Muggle heritage?" Lucius indicated the page he was on. "Inbreeding causes problems, take a look at your sister."

Narcissa sniffed. "Bellatrix is perfectly fine."

He let out an undignified snort. "I refuse to let my family go down that path," Lucius snapped, irritated. He waved a hand at his wife and returned to his reading.

"So you would taint our blood with Muggle filth?" there was a sneer in Narcissa's voice and Lucius jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do not share MY blood like Draco does," he hissed. "You were a last choice because of the inbreeding. I'd rather bear a child with Muggle heritage than let that happen again."

He watched as Narcissa stiffen up and set the teacup in front of him. "I'll see you at dinner, Lucius," she said in a rather clipped voice and turned abruptly on her heel, leaving Lucius to the book.

He could feel the beginning of a headache forming at the back of his skull and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease some of the pressure. Lucius glanced at the text in front of him. The Malfoy family had once been apart of high class Muggle society until the International Statue of Secrecy was passed, allowing for the pure blood family to start inbreeding.

Lucius leaned back and jerked his arm inward, letting out a hiss of pain as his elbow collided with one of his aching breasts. He couldn't fathom why in the past two weeks since the Cruciatus curse, he'd been more weary and more achy than usual, not to mention his sore nipples. He knew the curse didn't cause that.

Rubbing at the soreness, the man's grey gaze hovered to the tea Narcissa had left. He reached out and inspected it by taking a whiff of the aroma. It surprisingly smelled like a mixture of pumpkin spices, ginger, and nutmeg. The man narrowed his eyes as he took a very tiny sip of the steaming hot liquid. He was relieved to find out that his wife hadn't poisoned the drink.

Lucius took another sip, this one a bit longer, as he sat back and mulled over the situation with the Dark Lord while rubbing out another dull ache of his nipples. His stomach turned as he thought of Charity Burbage's corpse being eaten by the Dark Lord's snake all those months ago and he had realized he wanted no part of the war anymore. Unfortunately the Malfoy family head had no choice as he was essentially under house arrest.

Lucius forced the bile of acid that threatened to spill out back down his throat and closed his eyes in weary. His body felt off and he wasn't quite sure if it was due to stress.

Another glance at the family history tome and he stared the word 'pregnancy' that came from the section of Lucius Malfoy I. The blond man felt uneasy as he read that and considered asking Narcissa about it. He had his suspicions of what was wrong with him but wasn't quite sure if it was plausible.

He closed the book shut and stood, tea cup in hand as he stalked out of his library, determined not to think about at all.

Endnote: He suspects something is wrong with him. Maybe next chapter you'll find out what is plaguing our favorite Mr. Malfoy. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am looking for someone to beta this.

Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abortion.

Chapter Three

The sounds of heavy retching could of been heard by the Death Eaters that had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor had it not been for the Silencing Charms that Lucius had put up. After the reading he had done in the family library, he decided to wait out his illness another two weeks to see if it would disappear. It wasn't the case as his nipples had gotten darker and more pronounced, his stomach muscles were disappearing, not to mention how weary and nauseous he was all the time.

It didn't take a Healer to deduce that there was a baby growing inside Lucius's abdomen. The wizard hadn't taken a potion or cast a spell to figure out he was pregnant. Lucius could feel it. He figured he had conceived during that night with Severus, the pregnancy itself being spontaneous.

Of course Lucius didn't care if there was a fetus inside his body or not, he would simply just get rid of it. The child's blood was tainted with Severus's Muggle ancestry and no Malfoy would have a whelp born out of wedlock. He pushed himself off of the marble floor as soon as the vomiting stopped and stood in the bathroom.

He would ask Severus to give him a potion to dissolve the fetus without telling the potion's master who it was for. Severus didn't need to know that Lucius was carrying his unborn child as the blond knew the other hated children. Not even his wife and son would know.

A sharp knock sounded on the door as Lucius rinsed off his mouth and face. "What?" he snapped with irritation in his voice as he dried himself off. This was the first time the man had experienced morning sickness and he was in no particular mindset to let anyone find out what was going on with him.

"Your presence is required, Malfoy,"a gruff voice that Lucius didn't recognize responded back. The aristocrat closed his eyes and forced more nausea back down into his stomach before turning around and throwing the door open. He scowled at the Death Eater who had come to fetch him. Yaxley.

"What does the Dark Lord require of me this time?" Lucius asked the man, who gave a grin that made Lucius want to hex him.

"Hogwarts," the other stated and leaned closer to the blond. "We'll see how loyal your family really is," Yaxley hissed as flecks of spit landed on Lucius's face, who was glad that it wasn't Greyback standing there. Lucius wasn't too keen on the vicious werewolf detecting the influx of hormones in his body and the Dark Lord finding out from Greyback that the disgraced Death Eater was expecting.

He shuddered at the thought of allowing the child to be born and offered to the werewolf as a meal. It was best to abort it as soon as possible.

"Potter is at Hogwarts then?" Lucius inquired as he followed Yaxley down the many staircases and hallways of the Manor to where the Dark Lord wanted the Death Eaters to meet. Yaxley's sharp gaze met Lucius's empty grey eyes as he spoke. "I do not know nor do I care. Shut up and do as you're ordered, Malfoy."

Lucius pulled at a dull strand of blond hair that fell into his face and pulled out his replacement wand, muttering a Transfiguration spell that changed his clothes from everyday ones to the black, silver, and gold Death Eater robes. He stared ahead as they entered what used to be the ballroom. He stepped up next to Narcissa, facing an impatient Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter has been spotted in Hogsmeade," the serpentine voice made Lucius repress a small shudder at the words that rolled off Lord Voldemort's tongue. "The time has come for Pureblood supremacy to take over and purge the world of Muggle filth."

Lucius stilled his body at that as shouts came from around them. The Dark Lord mustn't find out about the fetus until I rid of it, he thought furiously and Occluded his mind shortly after that. Narcissa cast a worried glance at Lucius but said nothing as he stared ahead.

He felt her touch his hand in a comforting gesture and for a moment Lucius thought Narcissa figured out that he was carrying a baby. It was then he realized Draco would be at Hogwarts and she was worried for for their son's safety.

He said nothing as the loud cracks of people Disapparating from the room caused Narcissa to squeeze his hand as Lucius followed suit of the others.

The time had come.


End file.
